herofandomcom-20200223-history
Peaches
Peaches is the teenage daughter of Manny and Ellie in the Ice Age franchise. She makes her first appearence near the end of Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs as a newborn baby and has a major role in the fourth movie. She is voiced by Ciara Bravo in A Mammoth Christmas (in which she was a child) and Keke Palmer in Continental Drift (in which she is a teenager). Personality As a mammoth raised with customs typical to both mammoths and possums, Peaches was, in her younger years, impressionable and wide-eyed, this giving way to her later disposition as a young adult mammoth filled with a sense of adventure and excitement, always on the lookout for some new and exciting adventure, much to her father's dismay, who believed that she was not yet ready to venture off anywhere on her own. Biography Birth Two mammoths, Manny and Ellie, had journeyed with their herd into an underground world ruled by dinosaurs in search of one missing member: a ground sloth named Sid. Ellie was pregnant all the while and as she was on one of the higher sections of the canyon, she went into labor: with that, Ellie called out to Manny, shouting several kinds of fruit as she tried to remember their code word for Ellie's going into labor before recalling it: Peaches. Ellie had been cornered by a number of guanlong in a canyon known as the Plates of Woe while she was giving birth to her calf, and was defended by the saber-tooth cat named Diego. After long, Ellie gave birth to one female calf, and Manny reached them in time, marveling at his newborn daughter, deciding that she should be called "Ellie". Ellie, on the other hand, preferred to name their daughter something more fitting: "Peaches", due to her being "sweet and round and covered with fuzz". Both parents agreed on the name, and with that, Sid appeared, along with Ellie's adoptive brothers, the possums Crash and Eddie, and a weasel named Buck, all riding a pteranodon. Sid was dropped into the scene and marveled at the new baby, thinking she was a boy, before Diego pointed out that Sid was seeing the baby's tail, and Sid corrected himself, remarking that she looked just like Ellie, and lamenting that his own children, three adopted tyrannosaurus, weren't with him. The herd left the Plates, led by Buck, who guided them back to the entrance of the Dinosaur World, when an immense baryonyx emerged from the entrance, Buck greeting the beast as "Rudy". Ellie kept Peaches safe while the others dealt with Rudy. On her arrival at the surfaces, a snowflake falls from the sky and Peaches decides to vacuum it up with her proboscis, but the snowflake feels very tickling inside her nostril and makes her sneezing, then Ellie welcomes little Peaches to the Ice Age and Peaches was amazed at the snow around her, playing in it with her uncles. A Mammoth Christmas Peaches returns in the Christmas special as a mischievous young adolescent. Some time later, Peaches joined her family in celebrating Christmas. When she overheard her father saying that Santa didn't exist, she decided to go to the North Pole to prove him wrong, joined by Sid, Crash and Eddie.Along the way, they met a reindeer named Prancer. When the group made it to the North Pole, they accidentally ruined Santa's deliveries. Together with Manny, Ellie and Diego (Who had been following them), they all worked together to save Christmas. Continental Drift Some years later, the teenage Peaches sneaked away from her parents before they woke up so she could go to the falls and meet Ethan, her best friend Louis reluctantly in tow. Manny intercepted them, and brought Peaches back. Peaches was almost by a log driven by Sid's Family, but was saved by Diego. She then slipped away, heading back to the falls. There, she slipped on some ice, crashing into Ethan. At that point, Manny arrived, and embarassed her in front of the other teens by grounding her. Fuming, Peaches stormed off. Manny followed, and an argument ensued, during which Peaches told Manny she wished he wasn't her father. At that point, the continent separated, sending Manny, Sid and Diego out to sea. Peaches was distraught over the loss of her father, and of the possibility that the last thing they did was fight. As the land continued to break up, Peaches returned to the falls, saving Louis, telling him "No matter what, you never leave a friend behind." She came back in time to see Ellie take charge of the animals, directing them to go to the land bridge, as Manny had told her. On the way there, Peaches was so depressed that she was almost caught in a landslide, but was saved by Louis. That night, she was visited by Ethan, who invited her to join his group the next day. Peaches excitedly agreed, even when Ethan told her to "ditch the molehog." Not even Ellie's advice about not letting a boy change her affected her mood. The next day, Peaches joined the group as they split off from the other animals to explore a cave. Along the way, Steffie and her friends pressured Peaches into saying she and Louis weren't friends. To Peaches horror, Louis had heard, and sadly burrowed away. Moments later, a landslide entered the cave, threatening to bury them all. The group got out just in time. As the Brat Pack celebrated, Peaches admonished them for their recklessnes. Steffie scoffed, asking if Peaches if she wanted to go back to "hanging out with a molehog freak," and Ethan added that it was bad enough her family was "half-possum." Incensed, Peaches left the group. The day after, Peaches watched with regret as Louis sorrowfully walked on his own. She talked to Ellie about her mistake, and her mother assured her that she would find a way to "make things right." It was then that they finally arrived at the land bridge, only to find it destroyed. At some point afterward, the animals were captured by Gutt and his crew. Gutt held Peaches hostage in order to lure in the returning Manny. When all seemd lost, Louis intervened, distracting Gutt with a challenge and slamming a chunk of ice onto his foot, the pain causing him to release Peaches. When the battle against the pirates started to turn in the herds' favor, Gutt attempted to kill the bound Ellie. Peaches, using her "half-possum" skills, gave the evil ape a powerful kick, sending him to the ice wall, saving her mother just in time. As She and Ellie tried to escape, Gutt blocked Manny's path. Ellie and Peaches could only watch as the land mass Manny and Gutt on rose hundreds of feet high, leaving Manny up for the final confrontation against Gutt. After Manny defeated Gutt, Peaches thanked Louis, who echoed "No matter what, you never leave a friend behind." Taking Gutt's ship, the herd travelled to a new home. To her delight, Peaches was encouraged by her father to explore and have fun. The Brat Pack, won over by Louis' bravery, joined them. Gallery Ellie cradling Baby Peaches.jpg|Ellie cradling the newborn Peaches Ice-age3-disneyscreencaps com-9654.jpg Peaches' first snow.png|Ellie welcomes baby Peaches to the Ice Age Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-749.jpg Peaches with Louis.jpg|Peaches with Louis Peaches crashes into Ethan.jpg|Peaches slams right into Ethan Manny suddenly appears and embarrasses Peaches.jpg|Manny suddenly appears at the falls and embarrasses Peaches in front of all the teens. Peaches fuming argues with her father.jpg|"How could you embarrass me like that in front of my friends?! You can't control my life!" Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-1442.jpg|"You wanna know something? I wish you weren't my father." Ellie and Peaches watch as the mass carries Manny further.jpg|Ellie and Peaches watch as the landmass carries Manny further away! Peaches blaming herself for her father drifting away from them.jpg|Peaches sobbing and blaming herself for being separated from her father since the last thing they did was argue. Peaches saves Louis from the landslide.jpg|Peaches saves Louis from the landslide "You don't leave a friend behind." Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-7614.jpg|Peaches and Ellie find the land bridge destroyed Peaches held hostage by Captain Gutt.jpg|Peaches held hostage by Gutt Gutt in pain releases Peaches.jpg|Louis slams a heavy ice chunk on Gutt's foot, enabling Peaches to escape. Peaches kicking Gutt to save her mom.jpg|Peaches gives Gutt a powerful swinging kick to save her mother. Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-8727.jpg|Reunited IA4- I Missed You Daddy.JPG|"I love you, daddy." Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps com-9623.jpg Ice_Age_Collision_Course_Peaches_and_Julian.png|Peaches and Julian Category:Heroines Category:Movie Heroes Category:Ice Age Heroes Category:Damsel in distress Category:Egalitarian Heroes Category:Tomboys Category:Independent Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Athletic Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Protectors Category:Successors Category:Brutes Category:Prehistoric Heroes Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Dreamers Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Victims Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Optimists Category:Adventurers Category:Exploring Heroes Category:Amazons Category:Wayward Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Control Freaks Category:Classic Heroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:The Messiah